A Clown Story
by Zena-x
Summary: "Once adolescents étaient partis en forêt." Ils ne cherchaient qu'à s'amuser; pourtant les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme prévu. L'exploration d'un bâtiment abandonné qui se transforme en vrai film d'horreur.
1. Prologue

**/!\** Note: Dans ce récit, j'ai choisi de représenter les trolls de Hussie comme de simples humains. L'histoire se passe donc dans notre monde, à notre époque. Le caractère des personnages relève à la fois du véritable caractère des trolls de Hussie mais aussi de mon imagination. Je mentionne "once adolescents" dans la description mais ne vous en faites pas, tous les trolls seront présents dans cette fiction. **Je signale d'avance que cette fiction comportera des éléments choquants (meurtre, mutilation, viole...) alors que toute âme sensible passe son chemin!** Bonne lecture aux autres.

* * *

**A Clown Story**

**Prologue**

Once adolescents étaient partis en forêt. Ils avaient avec eux lampes torches et paquets de chips; le matériel indispensable pour une aventure en terre inconnue. L'un d'eux (l'intello de la bande sûrement) qui portait des lunettes à verres bicolores, avait avec lui une sacoche jaune. Cette sacoche contenait un caméscope et il sera, on le verra plus tard, très important dans la suite de l'histoire. Près de l'intello se tenait une fille à tignasse noire, bien bouclée, qui marchait silencieusement en faisant balancer ses hanches de droite à gauche. Elle leva sa main bien haut et l'agita en mouvement frénétique, remuant par la même occasion son bracelet rouge, lorsqu'elle aperçu le lieu de destination. Le groupe s'arrêta et se positionna en ligne. Devant eux se dressait la carcasse d'un bâtiment abandonné qui avait déjà vomit des débris sur l'herbe sauvage. Ça ressemblait à une espèce de maison à toit rouge, sur au moins trois étages (elle était immense), percée de trous de part et d'autre mais qui semblait effrontément se tenir debout. Une corneille se posa sur l'une des fenêtres et croassa en direction des adolescents. Ils avaient formé un cercle et échangeaient quelques mots. Enfin, ils décidèrent de s'approcher. La végétation était tellement jonchée de dépris qu'un des garçons trébucha maladroitement sur un morceau de poutre. La fille à la tignasse le releva rapidement, il la remercia avec un sourire pathétique. Il frotta ses jambes pleines de terre. Sa cheville gauche était recouverte d'un plâtre et, comme tout plâtre d'ado, celui-ci était décoré de dessins et de signatures. En se redressant, il sentit une main caresser son épaule. Il se tourna et vit que c'était une autre fille du groupe qui lui souriait. Le décolleté de son t-shirt bleu tapait à l'œil. Le garçon maladroit rougit et baissa ses yeux sur sa ceinture orange, ce qui amusa la fille qui sourit malicieusement et remit en place ses lunettes avant de s'éloigner. La porte du bâtiment était déjà ouverte mais une partie du sol s'était écroulée au niveau de l'entrée. Le groupe devait enjamber soigneusement cette partie. Quand ce fut le tour d'une des filles, très petite de taille, un garçon beaucoup plus grand qu'elle l'attrapa et la porta sur son dos. Il passa sans peine au-dessus du trou. La fille sur son dos, qui portait une casquette verte, sembla ronronner de plaisir. Lui, soupira doucement et essuya d'une main la sueur qui coulait sous son cou. Ce mouvement découvrit de sous son t-shirt un collier représentant un cheval en plein saut. Une fois le groupe à l'intérieur, les ados regardèrent autour d'eux. Le rez-de-chaussée était miteux, délabré, dévoré par les plantes sauvages. Il était aussi, comme le supposait la taille de la maison, immense. Des parois trouées laissaient entrer la lumière et on pouvait voir des particules de poussières voler. L'endroit n'avait rien de rassurant: tout était silencieux et vide. Une des filles, aux lunettes rondes et roses, tremblota. Son geste suscita immédiatement l'attention d'un des garçons. Il fit mine de la recouvrir de son écharpe rayée magenta mais cela se voyait très bien qu'il avait autant peur qu'elle.

_A présent l'aventure pouvait commencer._


	2. Chapitre I

**_Indications concernant les appellations des personnages : _**

_\- "fille à lunettes rouges" : Terezi_

_\- "ado (ou gamin) à pantalon gris" : Karkat_

_\- "l'intello" ou "le garçon aux lunettes bicolores" : Sollux_

_\- "la petite" (ou ado) à casquette verte : Nepeta_

_\- "le balaise" ou "mec à la chaîne" : Equius_

_\- "la princesse" ou "fille à lunettes roses" : Feferi_

_\- "chevalier servant" ou "mec à l'écharpe rayée" : Eridan_

_\- "fille au décolleté bleu" : Vriska_

_\- "la fille à tignasse noire" : Aradia_

_\- "le garçon à la ceinture orange" : Tavros_

* * *

**_A Clown Story_**

_**Chapitre I**_

Tandis que le groupe explorait le rez-de-chaussée, une fille à lunettes rouges s'avança vers un jeune ado à pantalon gris. Ses mouvements de tête, assez agités, révélaient qu'elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Quand elle s'assura d'être assez près de lui, elle s'esclaffa :

\- T'as les chtons Karkat ! Je te sens trembler d'ici !

L'ado sursauta en entendant ses gloussements, puis il fronça les sourcils et répondit :

\- S'pas vrai, ferme-la !

Ses poings étaient serrés et il mordait sa lèvre inférieur de rage. La fille en face de lui souriait de toutes ses dents, révélant une grimace espiègle. Le gamin lui tourna le dos et dans un souffle il lâcha :

\- Pauvre conne…

Comme il faisait encore jour, le bâtiment était en partie éclairé. La lumière de l'après-midi jetaient sur les murs blancs, décrépis, une couleur orangée. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand chacun eut l'occasion d'inspecter l'endroit à sa guise, les ados se tournèrent les un vers les autres et se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes sans dire un mot. Alors l'intello prit la parole :

\- Bon, on va faire comme on avait dit. Je propose qu'on monte par cet escalier _(montre du doigts l'escalier en question) _et qu'on face peu à peu le tour des étages. On filmera au dernier, y'aura plus de lumière.

Comme un consentement commun, tous se dirigèrent vers les marches. L'escalier se situait non loin de l'entrée principale, à sa droite. Il était petit, c'est pourquoi les ados y accédèrent à la file indienne. Une fois au premier étage ils constatèrent la dégradation de l'édifice. Un mur avait été détruit et laissait accès à une ouverture immense en direction d'un terrain d'herbe. Le plafond était complètement abîmé et à quelques endroits, des tags ornaient les murs : c'étaient des symboles étranges et des mots illisibles.

\- On va voir ce qu'il y a au bout de ce couloir, lança la petite du groupe en enfonçant sa casquette verte sur sa tête.

Immédiatement, le balaise du groupe, celui qui portait la chaîne avec le cheval, lui emboîta le pas. En passant à côté d'un dessin incompréhensible, il laissa échappé un «c'est laid» puis quitta le groupe silencieusement. La «princesse» de la bande, fille à lunettes roses, s'empressa de dire :

\- Je n'irais nulle part, cet endroit est sale et il empeste !

Son « chevalier servant », le mec à l'écharpe rayée (beaucoup trop grande pour lui) lui prit la main et mima grossièrement le rôle du protecteur. A cette vue, la fille malicieuse au décolleté bleu rigola doucement et déclara :

\- Bah fallait pas venir madame la princesse ! Moi en tout cas je ne resterais pas plantée ici.

Aussitôt, elle se déplaça et prit par le bras le gamin au jeans gris.

\- Toi tu viens avec moi, insista-t-elle.

Il rouspéta mais finit par la suivre. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent n'avait plus de porte : elle gisait par terre. Chaque mur était percé d'une fenêtre. L'une d'elles, brisée, laissait passer un courant d'air. La pièce était petite et vide mais quelque chose retenait l'attention: dans un angle il y avait un dessin. Il tenait sur un papier-peint à moitié décollé et représentait un clown pendu. Les deux ados s'avancèrent pour y voir de plus près. Le clown était grand et maigre, vêtu de violet, avec de longs pieds et des cheveux emmêlés. Sa figure blanche renvoyait deux yeux noirs inquiétants et un sourire tortueux. De ses lèvres semblait couler une traînée de peinture violette : c'était comme s'il vomissait du sang. Il était hideux.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

Le gamin sursauta en poussant un cri et se retourna. La petite à la casquette verte était derrière lui et essayait de voir au dessus de son épaule le dessin.

\- Putain mais Nepeta t'es…

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que le mec balaise apparu devant lui.

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Euh, non… y'a rien.

Il courba le dos et fila comme un chat qu'on venait de gronder. Le mec à la chaîne resta étonné pendant quelques secondes et il regarda le dessin à son tour.

\- Décidément cet endroit est une insulte envers l'art.

La fille au décolleté bleu explosa de rire et tout en replaçant ses lunettes elle ajouta :

\- Oui oui Equius, une insulte envers l'art…

Elle sortit de la pièce, la main sur la bouche pour contenir ses rires. Les deux ados restants considérèrent la représentation du clown.

\- Il te fait peur Equius? Demanda innocemment la petite.

\- Aucunement, répondit l'autre d'un ton indifférent.

Ils s'en allèrent rejoindre les autres. De nouveau réuni, le groupe entreprit de monter l'étage suivant. Les membres qui s'étaient aventurés dans les couloirs du premier n'avaient rien trouvé. Les salles étaient vides et très abîmées, le sol étaient fissuré et sale, pas moyen de se poser. La jeune fille à la tignasse noire ouvrait la marche. La peur lui semblait être inconnue. Le deuxième étage avait gardé ses murs habillés : ils étaient couverts d'une sorte de bois foncé, endommagé avec le temps mais qui avait tenu le coup. Là aussi, l'étage n'offrait pas grand-chose. Aucun meuble n'avait été délaissé, aucun objet n'avait été abandonné, bref, aucun trésor n'était à récupérer. Le crépuscule commençait à apparaître et les ados étaient découragés.

\- Bon, reprit une nouvelle fois l'intello, on va direct au dernier étage et on tourne nos vidéos vite fait bien fait.

\- Pfff, il va être pourri notre film, y'a rien ici, déclara la fille au décolleté bleu.

Le garçon aux lunettes bicolores lui lança un regard sévère auquel elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Tout à coup, le garçon à la ceinture orange s'effondra. Sa cheville plâtrée lui lançait et il grimaçait de douleur. Comme à leur arrivée c'est la fille à la tignasse noire qui s'occupa de lui. La fille au décolleté bleu leva les yeux aux ciel. Tandis que le groupe les regardait d'un air embarrassé, la fille se retourna et leur lança calmement :

\- Je vais le porter.

Cela sembla contenter tout le monde, sauf le mec balaise qui, timidement, se rapprocha de la fille à la tignasse noire pour lui faire signe qu'il allait s'en charger. Pendant que la troupe montait le dernier escalier, une voix résonna. C'était celle de la fille au décolleté bleu :

\- Ça sent la poule mouillé tout à coup…

Elle disait cela en visant le gamin au jeans gris devant elle.

\- Ta gueule Vriska…

\- Non mais si t'as peur je peux passer devant, je ralentirais moins la montée.

\- Jte dis de fermer ta gueule !

Le ton monta et les deux ados hurlèrent mutuellement. Arrivés sur le planché du troisième et dernier étage, ils se firent face et se dévisagèrent. La fille continua :

\- T'es pire qu'un boulet, même Tavros est moins chiant que toi.

\- Ah ouais ?!, cria le gamin en furie, OK je laisse plus d'espace à ta personne répugnante alors. Il se dirigea vers un passage voûté, près de l'escalier, qui menait à une autre pièce. A peine l'avait-il traversée qu'une chose lui heurta la tête et le fit s'écrouler au sol. Du sang gicla.


	3. Chapitre II

**_Indications concernant les appellations des personnages :_**

_\- "fille à lunettes rouges" : Terezi_

_\- "ado (ou gamin) à pantalon gris" : Karkat_

_\- "l'intello" : Sollux_

_\- "la petite" (ou ado) à casquette verte : Nepeta_

_\- "le baraqué" ou "le mec au collier" : Equius_

_\- "la princesse" ou "fille à lunettes roses" : Feferi_

_\- "chevalier servant" ou "mec à l'écharpe rayée" : Eridan_

_\- "fille au décolleté bleu" : Vriska_

_\- "la fille à tignasse noire" : Aradia_

_\- "le garçon à la ceinture orange" : Tavros_

_\- "fille à rouge à lèvres noir" : Kanaya_

* * *

_**A Clown Story**_

_**Chapitre II**_

Tout s'était passé très vite. Maintenant le gamin au jeans gris gisait à terre, du sang près de lui. Personne n'avait réagit, le groupe était abasourdi. Tout à coup, des ombres apparurent sur le seuil du passage. Un premier visage peint sortit lentement : un clown, ou plutôt des clowns. Ils étaient là et ils souriaient aux ados. L'un d'entre-eux, grand, aux cheveux emmêlés et à la silhouette fine, sembla rigoler doucement. Les autres l'imitèrent. A ce moment, tout sembla prendre une allure affolante. Des cris retentirent, des bruits de pas résonnèrent : les ados fuyaient. Les plus proches de l'escalier le dévalèrent pour descendre et les autres s'engouffraient dans les couloirs de l'étage. L'angoisse les faisait heurter les murs et couiner comme des animaux apeurés. Toutefois, cette course folle ne mit pas à l'abri tout le monde. La fille aux lunettes rouges, cognée à plusieurs reprise, tomba au sol. Un des clowns s'empressa de la retenir par la jambe et il la tira. Ses cris ne semblèrent déranger personne et elle finit emportée dans le repère ainsi que le corps du gamin.

* * *

Ils avaient terminé leur course dans une baignoire. La petite, l'ado au plâtre et le mec baraqué, serrés comme des sardines, se cachaient derrière un vieux rideau de douche tout graisseux. Les trois ados avaient arpenté, en courant, le premier couloir qui s'était offert à eux et avaient trouvé refuge dans ce qui restait d'une vieille salle de bain. Le grand baraqué se tenait debout et guettait, les poings en position d'attaque, la moindre présence derrière le rideau. Les deux autres, accroupis, se serraient l'un contre l'autre. La petite à la casquette verte n'avait pas vraiment eut peur, au contraire, elle avait voulu s'élancer contre les agresseurs pour leur donner une bonne correction. C'est son fidèle protecteur qui, dans un reflex, l'avait emporté elle et le garçon à la ceinture orange. Ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps en jetant des coups d'œil affolé autour de lui. Il tenait entre ses mains sa cheville douloureuse. Pendant quelques minutes, ils attendirent sans dire un mot. Le mec au collier finit par pousser doucement le rideau de douche et dans un froissement, il enjamba le rebord. Une fois devant la porte il se tourna et dit rapidement :

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici.

* * *

Ces deux-là s'étaient cachées dans une penderie. Il y avait la fille au décolleté bleu et une deuxième : une fille à rouge à lèvres noir. Cette dernière avait été très calme pendant l'exploration. Ce calme avait perduré même après l'apparition des clowns. A présent, elles étaient toute les deux coincées dans l'obscurité. La penderie n'était pas vide : il y restait des vieilles robes de chambre toute poussiéreuses. La fille au décolleté bleu jura en sentant la partie d'un des tissus lui caresser la joue. En l'entendant, la deuxième, comme pour imiter son énervement, déclara doucement :

\- Ces habits sont de très mauvais goût.

La première leva les yeux au ciel (bien sûr l'autre ne la vit pas puisqu'elles étaient dans l'obscurité). Elle se dit qu'elle aurait du suivre quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

La princesse ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses pleurs. Elle s'effondra au sol et sanglota, les deux mains sur le visage. Son chevalier servant, qui rongeait ses ongles à toute allure, la contempla sans savoir quoi faire. C'est pourquoi l'intello lui conseilla vivement :

\- Calme-la sinon ils vont nous repérer !

Le garçon à l'écharpe rayée le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais après quelques minutes il entreprit d'enlacer la fille aux lunettes roses. Celle-ci le repoussa vivement en geignant :

\- Ne me touche pas !

Il resta prostré sans savoir comment réagir, toujours sous le choc. L'intello n'ordonna rien de plus. Lui non plus n'avait pas d'idée. Après avoir dégringolé les escaliers, ce trio s'était, par un concours de circonstance, retrouvé dans une serre. La serre en question était immense, aménagée de table en ferraille et d'outils de jardinage abandonnés. Les ados s'étaient accroupis derrière une des tables pour se cacher. Une porte rouillée donnait vers l'extérieur mais l'obscurité de la nuit ne donnait à aucun l'envie de s'y aventurer. Ils étaient donc là, complètement paralysés par la peur et incapables de penser correctement. Tout à coup, l'intello remarqua quelque chose :

\- J'ai perdu ma sacoche !

* * *

Elle essayait de retenir au mieux sa respiration. Accroupie dans l'escalier du dernier étage, la fille à tignasse noire se risquait à s'approcher du repère des clowns. D'abord entraînée par l'intello, elle avait descendu les escaliers dans la précipitation. Cependant, elle avait vu son amie se faire attraper. Alors sans hésitation elle était remontée. A présent, dans ce moment de concentration, elle semblait tranquille. En réalité, son pouls tapait violemment le long de ses tempes et dans sa poitrine. Elle se demandait si tout le monde avait pu s'échapper et si le groupe entier réussirait à partir de cet endroit. Elle ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps sur place. Elle s'apprêtait à se lancer, tête baissée, en haut des escaliers mais un cri la figea.

**Envie d'une suite? Faites-le moi savoir dans les commentaires!**


End file.
